Getting plastered
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: On Near's 18th birthday, Mello decides to drop by the SPK headquarters and give him a little present...but after one too many drinks, who is it that will be doing the present-giving? M for lemon, oneshot.


**A/N: **Happy (day late) eighteenth birthday, Near! You can now *LEGALLY* have sex with Mello (and Matt *wiggly eyebrows*)! Enjoyyyy! : D

I know that dates in the story are all fukked up, but we can pretend that Near's birthday was a few days after they solved the Kira case, right?

* * *

It was a few days after the Kira case came to a close when Mello first called him. Near was so shocked, he dropped the phone, as he thought he would never be able to hear the blonde's angry voice again. Mello had somehow managed to survive the whole thing, as did Matt, though the two older boys would not bother to explain to him exactly _how_ they had managed to. No matter…all that Near cared about was the fact that they were still alive. It was like a miracle, in a way. As much as he hated to admit it, he would have been severely depressed, had they truly been dead. Near had known the two of them since they were children. Whether you wanted to or not, over that amount of time, people grew a special kind of bond.

Back to the present day, Mello had just called him. He was on the phone, and he and Near were actually having a conversation that didn't involve catching Kira, L, Wammy's house, or how much they 'hated' each other. It was…quite pleasant, or, it was in Near's eyes. He had never truly hated the blonde…in fact…he had loved him, ever since he had first arrived at the orphanage.

"Hey, Near, how about we have a few celebratory drinks, yeah?" Mello suddenly suggested, mischievous tone in his voice. "I mean, we gotta celebrate our victory over Kira…"

"I suppose that Mello may come to the SPK headquarters, though he should know that I do not drink. I am not yet legal."

"C'mon, did you forget what it is in two days?" asked Mello, smirk still on his face. "It's your birthday, doofus."

"Mello knows I do not celebrate my birthday, nor have I ever."

"Aw, just a few drinks? I bought you a present~!"

Near sighed. 'Reasoning' with Mello, if that was really what you could call it, was almost impossible. It was never very beneficial, because Mello would always find a way to persuade you to see things his way, and you would probably end up with a very sour taste in your mouth when it was over.

"Very well. Mello is to be here promptly at eight-thirty, two days from now."

"See you then~!" said the blonde, happily hanging up.

Near kept the phone to his ear for a while longer, listing to the empty dial tone, both heart and head pounding furiously. Mello…was alive. He was going to see him in two days.

---_August twenty-fourth, eight-thirty P.M_---

Near was sitting on the floor of the SPK headquarters when Mello arrived. The blonde was dressed in his normal attire of black vest and black leather pants, black coat with feathers around the hood adorning his shoulders. Half of his face was covered with the scar he had gained from the mafia explosion, and he looked no different from the last time Near had seen him.

"Hey brat, I bought you a present~!" he said happily, tossing a Gundam model at the smaller boy.

Near barely caught it, turning around and looking at Mello, surprised. He never expected the blonde to actually get him something he would _enjoy_. He was assuming that the present would be something…inappropriate. He remembered that back at the orphanage— to make fun of him— both Mello and Matt 'gifted' him with the present of a vibrator, claiming that it was time he got some 'big-boy toys.'

"You'd better damn appreciate it, because Matt and I had to go to Toys R Us go get that thing…" shuddered the blonde, flopping himself down on the only couch in the room, a bottle of liquor and two shotglasses in his hand. "I mean, we had to go _inside_ Toys R Us, and pick it out."

Near inwardly smiled at the thought, nodding as thanks. After carefully standing up and setting it over on a desk, he turned back to Mello, sitting himself down on the couch as well. He pulled his leg to his chest as he usually did, twirling a lock of hair around his finger and looking at Mello blankly as the blonde handed him a shotglass.

"C'mon, it's about time you had some fun," he teased, pouring him a drink and handing the glass to him. "I mean, seriously. Just drink a little bit?"

"Mello has nothing more to say? He does not feel the need to tell me HOW he survived?" Near asked, still looking at Mello blankly. "Mello was said to have been killed by Miss Kiyomi Takada—"

"Tell you what? Drink a bit—just a few shots, and I'll be more than glad to explain everything to you."

Near looked at Mello skeptically, but didn't stop him as he poured both of the shotglasses full of the tequila. Holding out his arm, Mello gestured for Near to take the shotglass and drink the liquor.

"This…is only because I am curious as to what happened."

The blonde watched the smaller boy, smirking as he put the rim of the shotglass to his small pink lips, tilting his head back a moment later. The amber colored liquid dripped into his mouth, and as he swallowed, a cross between a choked cough and a sputter made its way out of his throat.

"Too much for you, Near?" Mello asked, downing his shot easily and pouring himself another one.

"Just…because Mello has been drinking since he was fifteen does not mean that all of us have…" Near said, a flush crossing his face from both the tequila and embarrassment.

"Aw, c'mon, it's not _that _strong," smirked the blonde, easily drinking another one. "But Christ, you're a lightweight, aren't you?"

Near seemed determined not to lose to Mello, so he held out the small glass, shaking it slightly and signaling for Mello to pour him some more. Complying, Mello almost sniggered as Near choked down his second shot. The smaller boy quickly held out his glass again, flush more prominent, the older boy gladly pouring him more of the liquor.

"Near, don't you think you've had enough?" Mello asked, snide tone in his voice as the blonde swallowed what must have been his thirteenth shot. "I mean, you look pretty tipsy already…"

Near only shook his head, holding out his shotglass, despite his shaking arm. He was as stubborn as ever, but he only got to six shots before he was stark raving drunk. His eyes were slightly lidded, and his lips were parted as his face flushed deeper. As he was trying to hold out his arm for another shot, his grip on the glass loosened and it shattered on to the floor. While Mello just looked down at it and shrugged, going back to drinking, Near giggled like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. He just laughed and laughed and laughed, until Mello finally took his eyes off of his drink and placed them on the smaller boy. Who was still laughing hysterically. At a broken shotglass.

"Yeah, mm, somebody's had too much to drink tonight."

Near looked at him, normally dull gray eyes sparkling with life and laughter. Suddenly, he snatched Mello's drink right out of his hand, downing it within seconds. Gray eyes traveled back towards Mello, lusty flush spread across his face as the liquor took effect. Cocking his head, he got on his hands and knees and slowly crawled over to where Mello was sitting, until his hands rested on the blonde's leather-encased leg.

"Mello…" he asked, innocent yet seductive tone in his voice. "What kind of shampoo do you use that makes your hair look so _pretty_ and _soft_…?"

The smaller boy ran his hands through the blonde's hair, not taking his eyes off of the rippling gold strands. Light pink lips still held the same adorable little smile, his face still flushed as he lowered his hands, placing them on the blonde's shoulders as he straddled his lap.

"You're quite the little lightweight, aren't you?" Mello asked, setting the bottle of remaining tequila down on the floor before scooping the small boy up. "You need to get some sleep before you start puking all over me…"

Giggling as Mello picked him up, Near wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and his legs around his torso, the blonde easily being able to carry the eighty-pound boy back to his bedroom. Setting Near down on his boring white bed, Mello had to pry the smaller's grip off of him as he stood up.

"I'll be right back…I'm going to go get you some water, okay?" he sighed, looking at his giggly rival skeptically. "This…was a bad idea. You know, you're really different when you're drunk."

"I swear to drunk that I am not God," Near said seriously, trying to hold an arm up so he could point at Mello. "Mello must believe me, and he must let me have more of the te…te…tekilla?"

"No, you're definitely plastered," said Mello. "And I'm not getting you any more 'Tekilla.' Now wait here while I get you some water and aspirin, okay?"

Near flopped back down on to the bed, feeling more relaxed and carefree than he ever had, but Mello only sighed and walked out into the kitchen. He grabbed a plain glass, filling it with room temperature tap water before making his way to the bathroom, grabbing a few of the painkillers before making his way back to the bedroom.

---_Back in Near's bedroom_---

While Near was waiting for Mello to get back…from wherever he said he was going…Near was struck with a brilliant idea. He knew that people called him a genius for a reason. Slowly and carefully, the small boy sat up on the bed, beginning to unbutton his shirt. However, he didn't take it off completely. Leaving only the front open, he strategically slid one arm off of his shoulder, making his the most seductive face possible. Blinking a few times, he decided he should probably adjust his pants too…so he did. He slid them down so they exposed his prominent hipbones, knowing full well that he didn't have any underwear on. Finally, he slipped his socks off and tossed the bothersome material to the other side of the room, the cloth landing somewhere in a dark corner.

Finally, he was ready. Nodding to himself, he ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up and trying to look as seductive as possible…he knew that Mello—the same Mello that he had been in love with this whole time—would never be able to resist him now. He was just too sexy for his own good.

Then Mello walked in. His eyes took a second to take in and register what he was seeing, but when he did, the glass nearly slipped from his hand and shattered on to the floor. However, Mello refused to be daunted so easily. The blonde set the glass down on a small table next to the door, carefully setting the pills down next to it, walking over to the bed calmly. Near was sitting on the edge, swinging his legs back and forth as he leaned forward so his hands were gripping the bedsheet in between his legs.

The blonde gained a small flush as blue eyes drank in delicate hipbones and small, pink nipples that were peeking out from beneath pure white cloth. Pale stomach rose and fell softly, tiny smirk gracing small lips.

"Does Mello…like what he sees?" Near asked, standing up off of the bed, shirt sliding to expose more of his torso. "Because…Mello is free to have it…"

Flushing further, Mello simply leaned over and began to button up Near's shirt. He would not be seduced, he would not be seduced, he would NOT be seduced by NEAR. Breath hitching slightly as he reached the top of Near's shirt, seeing just how hard the smaller boy's nipples were, he had to remind himself that he held out this long…he would not be defeated by Near. Near was going to give in first, and to admit that he wanted Mello before the blonde would even THINK of admitting that he wanted Near. He had been waiting since his hormones had first kicked in, and he could deal with waiting just a little longer.

"Does Mello not want me?" asked Near, cocking his head as he pressed a finger to his own lips innocently. "I suppose that there is always Gevanni…he and Rester will be arriving back soon…they have always said that they were willing to _fulfill my needs_."

Mello's hands clenched the collar of Near's shirt tightly, trying not to let his feelings show so easily. He would not be tempted, he would not be tempted—

"But Mello is much _sexier_," said Near, his voice a cross between a whimper and a purr. "And I would like to have sex with _Mello_ much more than Rester or Gevanni…"

That was all it took to drive Mello insane. The blonde scooped Near into his arms, hearing another small whimper escape his lips as he tossed him on to the bed. Mello quickly straddled him, forcing their lips together hungrily, beginning to work them together in a rhythm as his ears drank in the smaller boy's moans and mewls.

"Mm, Near, don't forget, it was your drunk ass that asked for this," smirked Mello, his face holding a slightly dark and sadistic expression. "Literally…"

Before the small boy had time to protest, Mello began to quickly unbutton the shirt he had just buttoned so carefully and precisely, his lips going to attack the smaller boy's neck. More strangled whimpers made their way out of Near's throat as he continued to squirm under Mello's ministrations, the older boy still smirking as he bit down roughly, leaving a bright red mark on the smaller boy's neck.

"M-Mello…!" he whimpered, grinding his hips against Mello's leg, eyes foggy with a combination of lust and a drunken haze.

"Somebody's impatient…" the blonde whispered, beginning to nibble on the smaller boy's earlobe. "Are you _that_ hard already?"

Near just leaned his head back, lips parted as moans continued to escape his throat. Petite hips continued to roll against Mello's leg, thin arms wrapping tightly around the blonde's neck as golden hair mingled with platinum. Finally, Mello pulled back, removing his leg from in between Near's own. The smaller boy whimpered at the loss of contact, hands gripping at the fabric of Mello's vest, trying to pull him down so he could connect their lips once again.

"Not so fast, sweetheart…" said Mello, pulling Near's shirt off completely. "We're not in any rush…"

Sapphire eyes roamed Near's pale chest, hands running up and down soft skin, shivering as he felt Near shudder. The blonde pulled off Near's baggy pajama pants, tossing them to the floor and noting that Near didn't wear any underwear, the fact only turning him on further. As one hand went to unzip his own vest, the other began to play with the tip of Near's dripping cock, the smaller boy's eyes dropping themselves shut as a flush painted his face a strawberry red.

The blonde began to loosen the laces of his tight pants, leaning forward so he could press his lips to an erect nipple, still playing with Near's prick as his mouth began to work against his chest. Moans became louder as Near squirmed beneath Mello, his body begging for something his mind knew little to nothing about. Finally, Mello managed to get his tight leather pants off, tossing the material somewhere unimportant at the moment and freeing his throbbing erection. Pressing his lips to Near's again, the blonde stopped playing with Near's cock, taking a pre-cum slicked finger and pressing it into his virgin entrance.

"A-ah!" Near whimpered, hips rolling and trying to adjust to the feeling, the sensation not necessarily painful but awkward and foreign.

"Shh," said Mello, lips pressing to Near's again as he began to coat his dick with his own pre-cum. "It will hurt less this way."

Near nodded, biting his lip, mouth opening in a small cry as Mello slipped another finger in, beginning to scissor them almost immediately. As much as the blonde wanted to just pound into him right now, he knew that he had to prepare the smaller boy first…but it was those whimpers and moans that made him want to do it so _badly_. Finally, he added a third finger, Near letting out another cry as his lips parted further. However, a second later, that cry turned into a helpless moan. Mello knew his fingers had hit Near's sweet spot, so he continued to slam into the same spot, blue eyes fixated on Near's adorable orgasmic face.

"M-Mello, p-please," Near begged, spreading his legs further.

Mello was not one who had to be asked twice. He quickly pulled his fingers out of Near's tight heat, wanting those muscles to be contracting around something _besides_ his fingers. Positioning himself, the blonde pressed a kiss to Near's lips as he hooked the smaller boy's legs over his shoulders, pushing into him slowly.

Near let out a powerless cry, his lips parting as his eyes squeezed themselves shut again. However, the smaller boy's body adjusted quickly, his brain hazy and not really caring whether it hurt or not. Rolling his hips, Near pushed back against Mello, trying to get the blonde to begin to move. Mello began to slam into the smaller boy, letting out a groan as he was completely engulfed by the smaller boy's tight heat. It felt so good, and he was tight to the point where it was bordering on painful, but not quite.

"M-Mello!" cried Near, his words coming out breathy, surrounded by staccato moans as his hands gripped the bedsheets tightly. "A-Ah!"

"Near…"

Mello began to pound into the smaller boy, going as fast and as hard as he could, trying to elicit more of those delicious moans that were enough to push him over the edge by themselves. The blonde kept himself from closing his eyes and letting the pleasure wash over him completely, but only so he could keep them fixed on Near's delectable face. His lips were parted and his eyes squeezed shut tightly, his face redder than the ripest cherry.

"M-MELLO!" cried Near, arching his back as he clenched around Mello, spurting hot cum all over the both of them.

The blonde insisted on taking a few more thrusts before coming as well, muffling a loud groan in Near's shoulder, biting down on the soft flesh it until it bled. Slowly, he pulled out, pressing a gentle kiss to Near's lips as an apology for biting his shoulder so hard. The smaller boy only continued to lie on the bed, shifting on to his side slightly so he could have a better view of Mello.

"My…head…hurts…" he said, snuggling up to Mello before the blonde could protest.

"Sorry, but that's what happens when you drink too much tequila, hun," said Mello, rolling his eyes as he saw that Near was asleep in his arms.

The blonde spent a few minutes staring at Near's cute little sleeping face before deciding that he was sound enough asleep to tell him what he had wanted to, all of these years.

"I love you, you little twat," he said softly, kissing the boy on the forehead before pulling him closely and letting the dark hand of sleep pull him into unconsciousness.

* * *

**End Note: **By the way, this is so late because of real life drama…that's why I've been so dead lately. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways!

I listened to 'SOS' by the Jonas Brothers while I was writing this…yes, that song IS on my smut playlist…ALSO. My dad is being a complete bastard/asshole, so I might not be able to update for another long while…rah. I hate him. *sigh*

~FragilePuzzle


End file.
